


nobody listens, nobody should

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, another 320 post ep, this would be the first five minutes of aftermath in my perfect world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: "It's Adam's. But I'm having an abortion," Amy said.





	nobody listens, nobody should

**Author's Note:**

> Screw you, Superstore writers, Amy deserves the world. Thanks A! not mine, no profit garnered. Title from the national's theory of crows.

"It's Adam's. But I'm having an abortion," Amy said. 

"That's," was as far as Jonah got.

"I just realized today and Dina was like you want to go to the clinic and I was like no, and then she was like let's go play laser tag, and I changed my mind. I have to go back in seventy two hours, can you believe that? God, the laws around here. But it occurred to me, I realized how I've just let everything go this year. I stopped thinking, I can do anything. I can do it. I used to run that house. Adam was useless. So now we're switching places? Whatever, fuck it." 

She pulled on his shoulders and kissed him again and it was still as earth shattering. Then she stepped back. "Break up with Kelly. Why haven't you done that? Do that."

"You're ordering me to?" He wondered if she was doing it as his supervisor. That was stupid, and sexual harassment. She was asking as Amy, the women he loved. He did love her. And not Kelly. "I'll go do that now, okay? You stay here."

He came back from an awkward awkward conversation which for some reason happened in front of Brett which made it more awkward and made Jonah feel like he was being judged by the coolest guy in the store. For ever going out with Kelly, maybe.

Amy was still in the warehouse. She was sitting on the floor, playing on her phone. Something on her phone. She said, "All done?"

"All done," Jonah said. "Wait, you're pregnant?"

"It's called contraceptive failure," she said. "And I've only had sex sex with Adam so I know it's his and I stupidly left him a message before I decided on the whole abortion thing. Um." She looked down at the mess on the floor. She said, "So you were raised with the whole country club thing, skiing and tennis and golf, could you? Do you have any of that money? I can't afford this. I'm so broke. I'm afraid to ask Adam because he might, I don't know, on the one hand, I don't think he has the money. On the other hand, I think maybe he might try to argue with me."

"And you feel like you would give in?" He sat down across from her.

"I might," she said, quietly. "But this is the right decision. If you don't have any money, it's okay. Maybe I'll steal it."

"I have it, no theft. Then you go to jail, and they make you have the baby. It's Missouri, I think I just read this horrible thing about how they chain you when you go into labor," Jonah said. "Can you believe the news about Governor Greitens? Wow. Sorry, we just never talked about it."

"I don't want to. So can you give me the money?" Amy looked up at him. "I'm sorry. It's fucked up that this is what finally gets me to ask. Not for the abortion money."

"Well, life is life," Jonah said. "Have you ever seen the Obvious Child? It's a great film about abortion. Not preachy at all. It's funny. I have a crush on Jenny Slate, though. But you still might enjoy it. It's funny."

"You have film recommendations for my abortion?" She smiled at him, but he thought, lovingly. "It's not my first, Jonah."

"Oh, oh. Not the first one I've paid for," he said. "That sounded awful."

"When I was twenty six," Amy said. "Adam agreed. But he really didn't want to. That's why I was worried. Am worried. But you'll pay again."

"It was college. Fun story, that's how I started gambling. I won enough for her to have it. And I really liked winning," Jonah said.

"Are you gonna start gambling again?" Now she was frowning.

"Nope," Jonah said. "Probably not. I'm medicated."

"Okay," she said. "Are you really broken up?"

"You can ask Brett," Jonah said. "Also, homeless. I don't think Garrett will take me back."

"You can't stay with me," Amy said.

Jonah stood up and brushed his pants. He found the envelope. He opened it and said, "Glenda."

"They should name her Dina," Amy said. "Dina would hate it."


End file.
